Miku-tan
Miku-tan (ミクたん) is a popular YouTube singer known for her deep and rich voice, with a voice that is similar voice to the American voice actress Brina Palencia, as some fans have noticed. She says that she was influenced by the singer, CrisVee.Miku-tan's Facebook She covers a wide variety of songs including anime, cartoon, VOCALOID, K-Pop, J-Pop and English songs. She sings in both Japanese and English, and sometimes writes English lyrics for her English covers. Her first cover was of "Rolling Girl", and her first hit cover was her cover of "Kocchi Muite Baby" which gained 141K views before it got deleted. Her most popular accessible cover on YouTube is her English version of "Panda Hero" with over 304K views. Also on Nico Nico Douga (where domelola uploaded her covers), she was well received with her most popular cover being her English "Matryoshka" with 252K views, as of March 2014. She is allegedly part of a band.Death by Penguins's Facebook On August 20, 2012, her YouTube account mikutankyu, and then her backup account was suspended. Later on September 19, 2012, Miku-tan oficially started using her current YouTube channel. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Former member of IM@S STARS # Member of RESONANCE Project # Member of The iDOLM@STERS # Member of Jinsei Chorus # Member of Stalker Love Chorus # Member of Houkago★Delight (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs -English ver.- feat. Miku-tan, KoKo and Anba (2011.06.26) # "Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night" (2011.06.29) (reupload) # "TRIAL DANCE" -English ver.- (2011.07.02) # "Calc." (2011.07.04) (reupload) # "Top Secret" -English ver.- (2011.07.06) (reupload) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" -English ver.- (2011.07.07) # "Tómur" (2011.07.12) (reupload) # "Re*HeLLo GooDByE" (2011.07.25) (reupload) # "Pierrot" (2011.07.26) (reupload) # "Lonely" (2011.08.01) (reupload) # "The World is All One!!" (2011.08.23) # "Black Sheep - Metric" (2011.08.28) (reupload) # "Ugly" (2011.09.03) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.05) (reupload) # "SWEET DROPS" -Band ver.- (2011.09.10) (reupload) # "Connect" -English ver.- (2011.09.22) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -piano ver.- (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.23) # "Kagayaku no Sora no Shijima ni wa" (2011.09.25) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2011.10.19) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, ¤Fyre, Miku-tan, KoKo, Kuri~n and sweetpoffin (2011.10.23) # "I Believe" (2011.11.04) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (2011.11.11) # "Romio to Shinderera" (Romeo and Cinderella) -English ver.- (2011.11.12) # "John Wayne Gacy, Jr." (Sufjan Stevens) (2011.11.12) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English ver.- (2011.11.25) # "Cold Hand" (2011.12.08) (reupload) # "Kimiboshi" (2011.12.28) (reupload) # "Sayoko" (2012.02.17) (reupload) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.01.17) (reupload) # "Someone Like You" (2012.01.21) # "Grey Wednesday" (Mawaru Penguindrum ED) (2012.01.27) (reupload) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (2012.02.05) # "And Forever" feat. Miku-tan and Caspy (2012.02.19) (reupload) # "Colors of the Wind" (2012.02.22) # "Magia" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica ED) -English TV Size- feat. Miku-tan, Nana and Sapphire (2012.02.24) # "I See the Light" feat. Miku-tan and Ashe (2012.02.26) # "Egomama" (2012.02.27) # "A Romantic Love - tumblr. Comic" (2012.02.28) (reupload) # "Rhythm of Love" -Female ver.- (2012.03.12) # "Euterpe" (Guilty Crown ED) (2012.04.12) # "Reon" (2012.06.13) # "Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro" (2012.06.28) # "muddy cloud" -English ver.- (2012.07.08) (reupload) # "muddy cloud" (2012.07.08) (reupload) # "Sleeping Beauty" -English ver.- (2012.07.31) (reupload) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.08.01) (reupload) # "irony" -English ver.- (2012.08.06) (reupload) # "You and Beautiful World" (2012.08.06) # "When Will my Life Begin" (Tangled song) (Parody) (2012.09.09) # "Matryoshka" -English ver.- (2012.09.22) (reupload) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English ver.- (2012.09.24) (reupload) # "John Wayne Gacy, Jr." (Sufjan Stevens) (2012.09.24) (reupload) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English ver.- (2011.11.25) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2012.09.24) (reupload) # "Watashi he" (2012.10.18) # "Akujiki Musume Conchita" -English ver.- (Evil Food Eater Conchita) (2012.10.23) # "+REVERSE" (2012.10.23) # "Terrible Things" (Mayday Parade song) -Piano ver.- (2012.11.06) # "Thoughtful Zombie (2012.12.22) # "Thoughtful Zombie -English ver.- (2012.12.22) # "I Dreamed A Dream (2012.12.29) # "Idol wo Sakase!" feat. Houkago★Delight (2013.01.18) # "Stay" (Mayday Parade song) (2013.03.12) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) -English ver.- (2013.03.26) (reupload & pitched) # "Mozaik Role" -English acoustic ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Scissorhands" -English ver.- (2013.06.20) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -English ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Happiness Theory) (2013.07.22) # "Don't Stop Now" -Guitar & Vocal ver.- (2013.08.03) # "I'm Just Your Problem" (Adventure Time song) (2013.08.13) # "No Pain, No Game" -English ver.- (2013.11.02) # "Perfectly Out of Key" (The Maine song) (2013.12.22) # "Let it Out" (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ED) -English ver.- (2014.06.10) # "Uso" (Lie) (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ED1) -English ver.- (2014.06.12) # "Marygold" (2014.12.16) # "Imagination" (Haikyuu!! OP) -English ver.- (2014.12.17) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." -English ver.- (2014.12.24) # "Palette" -English Piano ver.- (2015.02.22) # "Ambiguous" (Kill La Kill OP2) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.06.02) # "Come Back to Me" (2NE1 song) -English ver.- feat. Miku-tan and Justin Ly (2015.07.24) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2015.08.12) # "Share the World" (One Piece OP11) -English ver.- feat. Daniel Alvarez and Miku-tan (2015.08.30) # "Pirate F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) -English ver.- feat. rachie, Kiichan, Miku-tan, RO☆D, and Anthony" (2015.09.26) # "Giant Woman" (Steven Universe song) (2015.10.14) # "Lapis Lazuli" (Arslan Senki ED1) feat. Amanda Lee and Miku-tan (2015.10.28) # "Ifuudoudou" -Rap ver.- feat. Sojiro and Miku-tan (2015.11.18) # "Eine Kleine" -Piano ver.-(2016.02.23) # "Eine Kleine" -English ver.-(2016.04.09) # "The End Of All Things" (Panic! at the Disco song) (2016.05.07) # "Brave Shine" -English ver.- feat. Miku-tan and Dima Lancaster (2016.05.23) # "Donut Hole" feat. Roux♪ and Miku-tan (2016.06.29) # "Here Comes a Thought" (Steven Universe song) feat. Adrisaurus and Miku-tan (2016.09.02) # "History Maker"(2017.05.15) # "Daydreamingr" Paramore cover(2017.08.31) }} Gallery Trivia * Fellow YouTube singer Ashe is one of her notable fans. * She is currently learning guitar. External Links * Blog * tumblr. * MediaFire downloads * Facebook * Formspring * deviantART * Mylist (Songs uploaded by domelola) * Loudr * twitter